The Real World
by j0yalici0us
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet after a ruff break up.... in the MTV Real World house. Can the two make a new relation ship? Or will they kill eachother trying? *~ Finished~*~
1. Default Chapter

'This is the true story. Of seven strangers. Picked to live in a house. Find out what happens when people stop being nice. And start getting real. The Real World Chicago!'  
  
Rory found her self the first in a huge house. I can't believe I'm doing this! She thought as the door behind her opened. She saw a tall man walk in. He had dark hair and was pretty ok looking.   
  
"Hey. I'm Nick!"  
  
"I'm Rory. Looks like we are the firsts ones here!"  
  
"Have you looked around yet?"  
  
"Nope. You want to?"  
  
"How about we pick our rooms first!"  
  
"Good idea!" The two ran around the house looking at everything around them.  
  
"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE..."  
  
"The kitchen Yes! Have see the bathroom?!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
::DING DING::  
  
"MORE PEOPLE!" The two yelled and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey! I'm Dominic."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Nick..."  
  
They people kept coming. Rory was acting different. Free. She had been at Harvard for 2 years and simply put needed a break. One of her friends wanted to be on the Real World and Rory went with. She decided what the hell. And went ahead and made a tape. She was amazed when they told her she made it. 4 more people came; Natalie, Kristen, Jo, Matt. There were four girls and three guys. Rory had taken the room that was a deep red color. The theme was black, sliver, and red. It was almost depressing, but the sliver brightened it. She loved it! She roomed with Jo. The two girls quickly found they had a lot in common.   
  
"You went to Chilton?" Jo asked  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"I went to a branch of it. It was call Goodwin..."  
  
"We took a field trip there once. But now I'm at Harvard. It was just to stressful. I need to escape!"  
  
"Wow, I'm at Yale. Me too. My parents push me so much. When they find out what I did they will kill me!"  
  
"Wait, they don't know you here?!?!" Rory's mouth fell open.  
  
"Nope. My parents don't even know what MTV is. I don't talk to people who talk to them, so I doubt they will even notice the change in the number they call me at." The two girl laughed.   
  
"OK GIRLS!" Nick, Matt, and Dominic ran into the room. Nick tackled Rory to the bed. Dominic tackled Jo. Matt just sat on op of them all.   
  
"What are you guys doing!" Rory yelled from under the pile.  
  
"GET OFF!" Jo tried to get out with out success.   
  
"I think we need to go out and have some fun!" Dominic yelled  
  
"DRINK! PARTY! DANCE! TILL DAWN COMES!" Nick added  
  
"Fine! Only if YOU GET OFF!!!!" Rory yelled the second half of her sentence. Not everyone wanted to go though; Matt and Kristen wanted to stay behind. They told them to go though. They went to a club.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Excalibur." Dominic answered  
  
"Isn't that the one owned by the guy?" Rory asked  
  
"Yea, That dude! With that sports team!" Jo added to Rory's wonderful explanation. The girls looked at each other and laughed at how dumb they just sounded.  
  
"The basketball guy?" Natalie asked  
  
"Yea, Denis Rodmen..." The girls all looked at each other to see if they knew who he was. "The Worm?" Nick tried to make them think.  
  
"The one with the different colored hair..." Dominic knew that would work.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" They all said. They drank some, dance more, had fun most. It was now 2:00 A.M.  
  
"Lets get going!" Jo yelled over the music and the people. The five walked out. Natalie was a little drunk. Ok more then a little. She was singing and dancing in the streets. She finally ran up to one of the camera men and kissed them. The three were hysterical laughing.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with her!?!?!" Rory asked threw the laughing.  
  
"Isn't that against the rules or something?" Nick asked  
  
"I think...think...so!" Jo said threw tears, she was laughing so hard.   
  
They made it back to the house. Natalie went from a crazy happy drunk to a mean violent drunk.   
  
"Natalie maybe you should lie down..." Jo asked  
  
"You're not my mother! Get the hell out of my face!" She was in Jo's though  
  
"Is there something mentally wrong with you?!?"  
  
"YES!" She sat down and cried. Jo felt so bad.  
  
Damn, does she have A.D.D or something?  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know..."  
  
Natalie sat up and started laughing again. "Ha! You fell for it! I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"Bitch." Jo began to walk up stairs. Something went off in Natalie's head and she ran after her.   
  
"NEVER EVER! CALL ME A BITCH!" She grabbed her black hair and pulled  
  
"AHHHH! Get the hell of me!" Matt came running. He grabbed Natalie by the waste and pulled her off Jo.   
  
"CALM DOWN!" He yelled at her. "This is our first night here! Lets not do this!" It was to late; in one night Natalie had violated the rules she had agreed to. She assaulted Jo and was going to have to leave. It was so surreal. In one night, and she was gone. It was a week later. The 6 waited in the living room for their new cast member to come. They were told nothing about them. Not even if it was a boy or girl.  
  
"I hope it is a girl!" Dominic said. "I don't like being in my room alone any more. And girl are better room mates!" Jo had fallen for Dominic. Rory and she had talked about it last night. Rory nodded her head.  
  
"I'll come room with you and Rory can take our new room mate." Jo said  
  
Dominic looked at her for a min. "Sweet!" He ran over and hugged her. Rory was happy that Jo was happy. I just hope the new room mates is nicer then Natalie! Rory thought.  
  
:DING DING:  
  
"I'll get it!" Rory stood up.  
  
"Why can't I?" Kristen asked  
  
"'Cause I have to room with them!" She ran to the door.   
  
"Hey roomy! She said throwing the door open.   
  
"Wow, he's hot!" Kristen said to Jo from the living room.  
  
Rory stood there in shock. The person in the door stood there, very much like she was. Kristen walked over.   
  
"Rory!" She yelled to snap her out of it. Matt walked over.  
  
"What's up?" He asked Kristen.  
  
"I don't know!"   
  
"Hey! Man! Wake Up!" Matt yelled.   
  
His eyes got big. "Rory!" He picked her up and swung her around.   
  
"TRISTAN!!" She was equally happy to see him.   
  
"I guess they know each other..." Matt said  
  
"Wow, you're smart!" Kristen said as the two walked back to the living room. Rory and Tristan continued the yelling before walking to where the others were. Rory's eyes were full of bliss.  
  
"Hey. I'm Tristan!"  
  
"I got that when Rory screamed it before." Dominic said and shook his hand. Rory blushed remembering how she had acted.   
  
"I'm Dom."  
  
"I'm Jo."  
  
"Kristen."  
  
"Matt here!"   
  
"And I'm Nick. You guys know each other, I hope. Or else I'm Mad." Everyone looked at him with a questioned look on their faces. "What I didn't get a greeting like that!" They laughed Tristan and Rory sat down.  
  
"Yea, we knew each other." He said and smiled at Rory. She blushed yet again.  
  
"Yea, back in the 'good old days'" She said mocking there old state of relation ships.   
  
"Well, at lest you will know you new roommate." Dom said  
  
"Room mate?" Tristan asked  
  
Rory smiled, "Yea, I was rooming with Jo, but she went to room with Dom. So you and me..."  
  
"Ok, can I see our house?" He looked at everyone but Rory knew he was talking to her. She had almost forgot all the pain that came from their past. They gave him the grand tour. But finally Rory and he were in THEIR room.  
  
"This is it..." She moved her hand to show him the room.   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time we've been sleeping in the same room tougher..." The two smiled. He walked in. She felt a flash of heat go threw her as he brushed her arm. God, don't go there again Rory. You can't! God he smells good! No! Think normal thoughts! She thought How can he still have this affect on me!  
  
He looked around. "Is this my bed?"  
  
"No that's mine. You can have this one."  
  
"Thanks. So how have you been?"  
  
"Coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Yea just let me change." He pulled off his shirt. Rory felt the heat again. It surely wasn't the first time she had seen that, but in about a year and a half. They two walked down to the kitchen. She had all ready made some coffee, she poured two cups and sat down next to him.   
  
"So how's life been treating you?" He asked her.  
  
She closes her eyes, carefully thinking how to answer that question. "Good..." She said with the world's fakest smile. He saw it. He knew how she hurt, because he felt it too. They made small talk you know; 'how's school' & 'Meet anyone new?'   
  
"Hey, Tristan. It is great you're here but I'm really tried. We have 8 months to talk! So can we go to bed?" She couldn't fake it anymore. She just needed to sleep. But how could she with him being but 5 feet from her.   
  
"Yea, it's been a long day..." The two walked up to their room. Rory fell to sleep quickly but Tristan lay there. Remembering the best night of his life...  
  
********* Flash Back **********  
  
The room was lit only with candles. Every was perfect. They had not planed this, not even close. He kissed her. The two had love from day one. And they both knew it. Rory told him she was ready. They were at a wedding in Paris. Rory's bag had gotten stolen.. She came out wearing his white shirt he had worn earlier that day. She was beautiful He stood there in his boxers. She walked over and kissed him. He could tell from her kiss she was ready.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Yes." Tristan kissed her again. That night they made love. He woke up to her in his arms. The best feeling in the world. Not even the sex, but knowing he loved someone for the first time in his life. And they loved him.  
  
  
Tristan came back to real life, and then remembered how much he was hurt, how much she was hurting too. Then his mind went back to the worst day of his life.   
  
  
  
His parents had never approved of Rory. They didn't think she was good enough.  
  
"YOU DON'T GET IT! IF ANYTHING SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME!" He yelled  
  
"No matter Tristan. We are moving."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We are moving to California." His father told him.   
  
Tristan was only 17 he couldn't stay behind. Plus he grandmothers was out there. They weren't sure how much longer she would even be on earth. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Rory to ask her to wait for him. He didn't even know when he was coming back. So he did something he has all ways regret.   
  
He broke up with her. He knew if he told her the story she would wait, she wouldn't let go. And that wasn't fair for her to put her life on hold for him. So he did the only thing he could think of to drive her away.   
  
He grabbed Anna and made out in front of his car. She walked out and saw this. Once he knew she was gone, he pushed Anna off and drove away. He couldn't take it. He even cried.   
  
Rory had gone to his house after that to get her things before he was home. Tristan's older sister was there. She saw Rory crying. She assumed it was about the move and told her all about it. She knew right away why Tristan did what he did. She was now crying bittersweet tears. She loved him so much, but he was leaving. How could she choose? She finally realized he was right, they didn't know when they would see each other again. In college they called each other, e-mailed, wrote. They never were as close as they were for that year they were in a 'relationship', but were still very good friends. But some how they had lost touch.   
  
  
Tristan lay 5 feet from Rory.  
  
Is this fate giving us another chance? He thought about that as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
The next morning all the roommates were in the kitchen. Tristan was the last to come down.  
  
"Ok, now that we are all here, we all want to know how you know this hottie!" Jo said pointed to the still tried Tristan walking in. Rory blushed. Tristan could see she didn't know how to answer the so he did.  
  
"We were childhood enemies, then friends, then lovers, and then friends again." He poured him self some coffee.   
  
"Wait you were what? Slow down, explain them...." Kristen said.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Rory interrupted him. "Childhood enemies; we hated each other for about a year when I was, what, 14?" He nodded his head. ". Friends; Then I broke up with my boyfriend and he was there. He comforted me. Lovers; we just saw something there and we dated for about a year and a 1/2...."  
  
"A year, 5 months, and 16 days..." He said. They all laughed thinking it was a joke, but that was truly how long they were tougher. And Rory knew it. She knew that number every well.  
  
Rory continued. "Friends; he moved away and we decided to just stay friends."  
  
"Wow that had to be hard!" Matt said.  
  
"You really know how to make a person feel better!" Kristen hit him.   
  
"So, you guys on good terms now?" Nick asked  
  
He looked at Rory and touched her hair. "Absolutely!" At that moment Rory felt a serge. She knew she still love Tristan. She just didn't know how strong it was.  
  
It has been so long! How can this girl still do this to me! Duh, Du Gray. YOU LOVE HER!  
  
"Hey Gilmore!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah?" She love it when he called her by her last name. She was never fond of pet names like honey, suger, or baby. He was the only one who ever called her by her last name. Well, the only one who she would ever let call her by her last name.  
  
"How about a walk down memory lane....?"  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Well...Do you remember that week we went to Paris for that wedding?"  
  
It was the best week of my life! "Yea, of course."  
  
"Well, I got the pictures back from that a while back."  
  
"Why didn't you show me them before?"  
  
"I couldn't let you see them with out me there. They are up stairs."  
  
"You bring them with you everywhere you go?" Matt asked. Kristen hit him again.  
  
"Not just them. I bring a box of photos when a go away for long time. Those just happen to be some of the ones in the box." He didn't want to make it seem like he spent the past year and a 1/2 longing for her. Even though he had been. He dated a lot! But never for more then 3 weeks. And they were never as good as Rory, not even close.  
  
"Defiantly!?!" The two went up stairs.  
  
~*~ Every one but Rory and Tristan ~*~  
  
"So what do you think is going to go on with them?" Nick asked  
  
"I think they are going to get back tougher!" Kristen said." If Matt would keep his mouth shut!"  
  
"What! I say what it think!" Matt tried to defended himself  
  
"THEN DON'T THINK!" Kristen said.  
  
"I think they will maybe maybe get back. It seems like they had true love. And I mean it wasn't a messy break up or anything..." Jo said  
  
" I think it is all up to Rory, 'cause Tristan's got it bad!" Dom added. He's seen that look. He had a few times himself. Like every time he looked at Jo.  
  
~*~ Confessional room ~*~  
  
Kristen  
  
"This house is insane! I think we own the record for the fasting kicking out of a member! But this new guy, Tristan. He's hot! But his also Rory's. I don't know. I kinda like Matt. He can just be so dumb!  
  
  
Rory and Tristan   
  
She was laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe you took a picture of this!" It was Rory helping after she knocked over someone's cart of food.  
  
"What it was funny!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T" She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
They did that all day. It was about 6:00 PM.  
  
"Hey you want to go get some dinner?" Rory asked him  
  
"Yea, sure. Where you want to go?"  
  
"Really doesn't matter to me...."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get ready."  
  
The two were ready in about 20 min.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE TRISTAN AND I ARE GOING OUT!" Rory yelled and they walked out the door.  
  
"Anyone else want to go see what happens on the 'date'?" Jo asked  
  
They all nodded their heads.   
  
"COME ON!" They all ran out the door. And slowly followed them. They would doge behind building and stair cases.  
  
"So what do you think living in the house is going to be like?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"Weird, to say the least. But now that you're here I think it is going to be a lot easier. I mean we have shared everything two people can...." She began to blush.  
  
He touched her cheek. "You still do it!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Blush... Did you know that your eyes and then when you blushed when I said hello for the first time...I was hooked!" He laughed.  
  
"It was more you face and of course your.... Word Dope Really Cool Supa Fly Body!" The two were laughing hysterically.   
  
"I can't believe you remember that!" Tristan and she had sat down on a bench.  
  
"Who could forget Kelly Abram!"  
  
"That she even wrote that note! God! We had a laugh off that one!"  
  
"Wait Wait how did it go? Tristan.." She said in a higher girly voice. "I think you are so nice! And cute too! Please ask me out! I know you like me! And I love you! I mean who wouldn't! you have such a word dope really cool supa fly body! Love Kelly." Tristan was beside himself with laughter. He feel off the bench, which only made them laugh more.   
  
"Ok....o...k....." Try to get her breath back. "Lets get some food."  
  
"O...K.... there's a dinner right there....." The two walked in.  
  
~*~ Roommates~*~  
  
"Hey guys let go home!" Nick and Dom were bored.  
  
"Fine Fine Fine!" Kristen said. "Hey Jo lets go."  
  
"K, Matt?"  
  
"I never wanted to be here in the first place." They walked home.  
  
  
I can't believe this is really happening! Thank you god! I knew when we broke up that it wasn't right. That one day.... Rory thought as she and Tristan walked back to the house.  
  
Fate. You are a god! He thought  
  
They were one house from theirs. Tristan stopped. So did Rory.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
"Nothing..." he walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away. Pain hit Tristan's face. Rory's too.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
She just looked at him. "I......"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have thought we would have something after so long..." He began to walk into the house.  
  
"TRISTAN!" He turned around and walked down the stairs. "It's not that, I mean..." She turned to see a camera man in her face. She walked towards Tristan grabbed his hand and ran.   
  
I cant do this in front of a camera! She ran and they were faster then them, they ducked into a ally.   
  
"We lost them..." She looked at Tristan who was still in a state of pain. HE looked at her, his blue eyes.  
  
"Tristan, I have always loved you. Well, not really, cause I hated you when I was 15...."  
  
He smiled. "But ever since we found each other I have never stopped. Yeah people say time will heal all wounds but I lost you. I lost and time did nothing to help it. Every day I would think; 'I wonder if he's dating any one..' and of course I would self consciously ruin every relation ship I had!" He touched her cheek.  
  
"Rory, I feel the same way. I don't know how but even after a lot most two years you still have this effect on me! Every time I see you, your hair, eyes, face... Every thing about you. I have all ways and probley will always hate my self for what I did. I should have tried harder to keep us together. But I though maybe you would be better off with out me. I'm not the best person in the world you know...."   
  
"How could there be anything better for me when you're the best thing in the world. You have always; always made my knees go weak. Tristan, you brush up against me and a wave of heat goes threw my body!"   
  
"Then what happened back there? If you still love me and I still love you what is keeping us from each other! Fate is giving us another chance!"  
  
"I talked to mike and them a lot when you left, it was all I had left of you. I would listen to them sometimes times and hear about all the girls you were dating. It's just that I'm still not over what happened two years ago. What if something happens this time. I would be crushed! I don't think I would ever get out of it. I mean you are the only person in the world, besides my family, who if some said, 'their life or yours.' I would tell them to take mine. And if I would lose you a second time, it would be like someone taking my life!"  
  
"I wont let that happen. I couldn't lose you. Rory I dated a lot my freshmen year at Harvard to get my mind of you. Hoping to find some one even 1/10 as good as you. And guess what. It never happened! No matter how many girl I dated they all fell short of you. Don't you see! I LOVE YOU!" He kissed her. She was done with reason she had to do what her heart told her to. So she kissed back. The passion came back to them, what they didn't realize the camera men had found them. And were now taping them. Rory looked up and started to laugh.   
  
"Looks like the gig is up..." He whispered.  
  
They walked back to the house. They walked into the door to find everyone in the living room waiting for them.  
  
"How did you get a way!" Kristen quickly asked  
  
"Ran...."  
  
"I tried that, didn't work..." Nick said.  
  
"Who cares, what happened?"  
  
"WE talked.."  
  
"You got away from the cameras and you talked! Of all things you could be doing you talk! Why in gods name would you talk!" Dominic didn't get it.  
  
"WE needed to work something's out from our past. And I think we have!"  
  
"So..... Give me the goods are you two back together?" Jo asked. Tristan didn't want to say the wrong thing so he looked at Rory to let her answer it.  
  
"We will be sharing more then a bed for the next 8 months..." Rory went up stairs after giving Tristan a kiss good night.  
  
"Looks like we have some romance in our house..." Jo said.  
  
"I think we should have some more..." Dominic looked at Jo. She blushed and went up stairs. Kristen had gone up too. So it was just the boys.  
  
"So, dude. How did things really go down between you and Rory?" Matt asked  
  
"Like we said; I tormented her when we were like 14 or 15. Then we started to be come friends, then I kissed her. And for a year after that we were lovers. I had to move because my father's work had moved him, plus my grandmother was very sick out there. So I tried to make Rory move on with her life."  
  
"How...."  
  
"I took some random girl and made out with her in front of my car. I knew Rory would see it. If I told her the truth, she would have waited for me. And that wouldn't be fair for her."  
  
"You had balls. I could never let go of a girl I loved..." Nick said.  
  
"I love her. That's just it. I loved her too much to make her put her life on hold..."  
  
"I did that for a girl once. It just ended in more heartache when she cheated on me. Well, we were both cheating on each other. It sucked...." Nick said  
  
"Yea, I can see why you did it man..." Matt added  
  
"But, now I think fate is giving us a second chance..."  
  
"I don't believe in fate..." Dominic said. All the other guys really hadn't thought about it.   
  
"I mean. I always thought there was a 'plan' in life."  
  
"That's what fate is dude..."  
  
"Well gentlemen, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep!" Tristan went up stairs.  
  
He went into his room. Rory was all ready asleep. He walked over to her. His hand brushed away a few stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He went to sleep, dreaming about her.   
  
~*~ Confessional Room ~*~  
(Next Morning)  
  
"I don't know about all this fate stuff. I think that if they did have true love nothing would ripe them apart. If I loved a girl that much I would live in a paper box just to be with her. I don't know, I really don't think the two are going to make another go of it. But maybe I'm wrong...." Dominic got up and left.  
  
  
The next two weeks everything was great. Rory and Tristan were together, but were taking it slow. The people in the house were getting along pretty great. A few spats here and there, but nothing big. The Natalie thing scared them all a little. To night was Nick's birthday. They were going out, some club.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nick. Happy birthday to you." Jo and Rory brought over seven drinks.   
  
"And three birthday kisses!" The three girls each gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Awwww...." They three other boys said, pretending to wipe tears from their eyes.  
  
"I THINK HE NEEDS SOME MORE!" The guy all kissed him. They all got a great laugh out of it. The DJ threw on a slow song.  
  
"Hi. Can I have this dance?"   
  
"Yea...." Nick got up and went with the tall girl to the dance floor.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan held out his hand. The two went out there.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What do you think our lives would be like today if we didn't break up back then?"  
  
"I really don't know. I think that being away from each other just made us see that we really did love each other that much and that we are meant to be."  
  
"Yea, but what about all those people we dated? What if we fell for one of them?"  
  
"It couldn't happen. Because you and me are meant to be together." He dipped her.  
  
"I'm glad you believe in fate. With out it I don't know if we would be where we are right now. Because there were 1000 girls who would marry you in a second."  
  
"And just as many guys for you. But there was one problem with those 1000 girls..."  
  
'What was that?"  
  
"They weren't you.... I only want to be with one more girl for the rest of my life..."  
  
"And who is that?" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jessica Alba...." She hit him. "I'm kidding. You, it has all ways been you..." He pulled her in closer and the two continued to dance.  
  
(*) W/ Nick (*)  
  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Lauren *!%^#@" (cant say names remember)"  
  
"Well, Lauren I am glad to be having my birthday dance with you..." She just blushed. "So what are you majoring in?"  
  
"Fashion designer. I've wanted to be it since... 7th grade maybe... you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet..."  
  
"Ok, let me help. If you have 3 hours of nothing to do, what would be the first thing you would do?"  
  
"Play video games..."  
  
"Really! I love them!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know there were girl who did..."  
  
"Yea, may friends tell me I should be a guy." He laughed  
  
"What's your favorite..."  
  
"Don't laugh..."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Banjo Kazooie..."  
  
"Are you shit-ing me?"  
  
"I shit you not..."  
  
"That is one of my favorites!" The rest of the night was pointless talk of games and such. Every one was tried and started to walk home.   
  
"Hey here's my number..." Lauren wrote it one mikes hand. "Call me?"  
  
"Defiantly!" He gave a soft kiss. She smiled and turned to walk home.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!" The rest of the roommates echoed. Rory and Tristan were up front walking with arms around one another. Everything had been going pretty great. Which is why Rory doubted it. Every time something would go great for her, it would crash and burn. Like with dean, the perfect night ended in tears. With Tristan, GREAT! Until that day... All her college boyfriends same deal. But she knew self conchsly she was sabotaging them. She looked up at Tristan, he was perfect. Always caring never pushes her. But she wondered what was really going on in his mind.   
  
~*~ Confessional room ~*~  
  
Rory sat there with her head in her hands.  
  
"This can't work. Well it could, but god hates something or me! If we were meant to be why did he tar up apart before! It is just too perfect! Something has to go wrong... When every I love someone..." She stopped herself realizing what she had just said. I love him still. She thought and walked out.   
  
She went into the dinning room where all the roommates were talking.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Tristan just ran out of here...' Jo said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We don't know..." Matt answered. "he was just going to make a confession and then he bolted!"  
  
"Oh God..." Rory almost fell to the ground.  
  
TBC  
  
"Rory!" Kristen help Rory over to a chair. "What happened?"  
  
"If he only herd the first part, then he thinks. Oh God... He thinks I want to break up with him!"  
  
"Why?" Jo brought her a glass of water  
  
"I was saying that it had to end."  
  
"You don't love him?"  
  
"Oh course I do! But I have had a lot of bad things happen in life. And I ment that it is too good to be true, and that with my luck it had to end."  
  
"And if he just herd the first sentence he would have thought you didn't love him. And that's why he bolted." Jo finally got it.  
  
"Dom! NICK! MATT!" Jo yelled at the top of her voice, which was very loud.  
  
The three boys came running.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Go find Tristan!" She pointed to the door.  
  
"But, Lauren is on her way over...." Nick said.   
  
"GO! I'll explain and I will make you sound like a god to her if you go!"  
  
"O...K...." The boys grabbed their jackets and went out the door.  
  
"Rory it will be ok. Once you explain to Tristan what you meant, he'll be fine! Everything will work out." Kristen reassured her.   
  
"Yea, Kristen is right." Jo said  
  
"I hope so. I can't lose him!"  
  
"Rory, do you love him?" Jo asked trying to make a full picture.  
  
"I...I....I...."  
  
"You know what. This is for you and Tristan. But I do think if you haven't told him, now would be a good time to reassure him of what he has." Jo said  
  
:DING DING:  
  
"That must be nicks girl, Lauren?"  
  
"Yea, I thinks that her name. I'll get it." Jo went to the door.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jo. Nick had to go find our friend to... come in. I'll explain inside." They sat at the kitchen table and explained it all to her.   
  
"Hey, Rory. I'm sure it will all work out." Lauren walked over to a huddled up Rory, on the end of the couch.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"I've been there. But I didn't go after my guy..." Rory's attention turned to her.  
  
"Why not? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was a senior in high school. I had been dating this guy for about a year, Josh. He was amazing. I didn't get why he wanted to date me, but he did. I fell fast." He face went soft at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oh yea, something else you should know is that, I never had a lot of girls who were friends. Girls used to bug me. I had a lot of guy friends. Josh always thought I was falling for one or another. He had it in his mind that one, Andrew, was in love with me. He told me to stay away from him, but I reassured him the he was the only guy in the world for me. And that I wasn't interested in Andrew. But on day he saw Andrew and I talking. Andrew had just asked me to go out with him. I said 'I would love too.' Then I passed trying to tell him the time wasn't right. But Josh just saw that and ran. I finished with; 'but I love josh. I'm sure one day you will find your girl, but I'm not it.' I hugged him and started for my locker. I ran into one of his friends. She asked how I could break his heart like that. I didn't get it. So I ran to his car, where I saw him kiss Gwen Roberts. My heart broke into a thousand pieces." A single tear went down her cheek.  
  
" I knew why he did it. He thought I had said yes to Andrew. I couldn't get it though, if he loved me how could he just go with her so fast. He later learned what really went down and tried to make it up. But maybe I was too stubborn or it just wasn't meant to be, but I never talked to him again. I'm not sure if it was the smartest thing I've ever done..." She got up and walked into the kitchen. Rory went after her.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Every day of my life... Every time a relation ship ends I think. 'Gee, maybe I pasted up on my one true love.' I just want you to always think about the future. Think if you will regret the choice you are about to make..." Rory hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much..."  
Jo and Kristen walked over. "Well, how about Nick?"  
  
Lauren went and sat down. "Nicks....new....."  
  
"And hot!" Kristen added. Lauren laughed. Like she said before she never had any real girls who were friends, well one in grammar school. A wonderful girl!   
  
"Thanks." She blushed.  
  
"Ok, but really he is a great guy. He is always holding doors open for us and stuff..." Kristen said.  
  
"Yea, I think we are the first house ever! With four HOT guys! NICE TOO!"  
  
"So, I know who Tristan and nick are. Who are the other hot guys in the house?" Lauren sat with her hand propped up by her fist.   
  
"Well, these Dom..." Jo got a far off look in her eye. "He's great..."  
  
"I can see that... And then..." Lauren asked  
  
"Matt, he nice and sweet but a BIG moron! He's hot but DUMB!" Kristen answered  
  
"Ohh, do I detect some sexual tension?" Lauren asked Kristen.   
  
"NO!" All the other girls laughed, knowing that she did kind of have a thing for him.  
  
"Kris! Come on! The boy is sweet and straight out of a Abercrombie catalog!" Jo answered back quickly. Kristen began to blush slightly.   
  
"He likes you I can see it!" Jo said nudging her slightly.  
  
"Yea, but..."  
  
"NO Buts!"  
  
"Ok, What are you and Dom?" Kristen said walked up behind Jo  
  
"There is nothing going on!"  
  
"oh really... I think we have some romance in the house." She leaned against the counter pretending to be Dom. "I think we should have some more!" Then she ran over and gave Jo a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now this is fun!" Lauren said  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jo stood up  
  
"Oh come. We all know every guy in this house is simply irresistible! Tristan is so sweet to Rory, and he's hot. Matt is like a big teddy bear, oh yea he's hot! Dom is such a Casanova , oh wait, yea, he's hot too! And then Nick forever a 13 year old but good heart. Oh wait, yes, HE HOT!" Kristen made her reasoning very simple. All the girls thought it. That why they all broke out laughing when she was done.   
  
"I think we need to go on a 4 couple date!" Jo had an idea.  
  
"What?" Lauren asked  
  
"Yea, if Tristan would ever come back." Rory went back to being a lump on the couch.  
  
"Rory, the boy is head over heals!"  
  
Just then the door opened. And came back the four boys.  
  
"TRISTEN!' Rory ran to him and threw her arms around him. He didn't return the hug, but didn't push her off. "We need to talk!" She took his hand the lead him into the only place the camera weren't allowed, the bathroom stalls. All the microphones could hear were muddles and crying.  
  
~*~ Other room mates ~*~  
  
Jo walked over to where Dominic was standing. She brought him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Uh, Would you maybe sometime like to go out with me?" She stood there frozen.  
  
He smiled. "Yea, I'd like that..." She smiled and the two started to talk.   
  
On the other side of the room.  
  
Kristen has watched what Jo did.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"What do you want?" Kristen had a big temper and she went off easly.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!" Matt took his eyes off his magazine.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, that, I mean, I...."  
"What ever. God I was dumb for thinking about dating you!" She turned to walk away. It took matt a moment to figure it out but he got it.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..." He let it out when he finally got it.  
  
A smile hit Kristen's face realizing that he had JUST gotten it. He walked over.  
  
"Kristen?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Go out with me?"  
  
"Hm.... Why Not" She said with a big smile on her face. Just then everyone looked over to see Tristan fly up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Oh God, I hope thing went Ok!" Jo said  
  
TBC  
  
"I wonder what happened..." Nick walked over with Lauren.  
  
"I really hope things went well, she seems to love him A LOT! Lauren said.  
  
"Should we go check on Rory?" Kristen looked at Jo.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Then Tristan came flying back down the stairs.   
  
"I guess not..." Jo   
  
~*~ Tristan and Rory ~*~  
  
"Rory, you never lost it..." He held up a locket  
  
"Wait, how?"  
  
"The last night we spent together at my house, you took it off so that it didn't break. Then we woke up and were late to school so we ran out. Then that afternoon my dad dropped the bomb on me. Then the day after that, well you know what happened. And I didn't want to give it back. I wanted to keep something that was so special to you with me..." He reached in and put it back around her neck.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I forgot, now that I had you back in my life there wasn't a need for me to look at things that were yours, I had you to look at..." He kissed her softly. "I changed it a little..."  
  
She knew what he was talking about; she had never put a picture in it. There were never any good enough to put in. She opened it up.  
  
"Oh Tristan..." There was a picture of the two of them in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris at night. The light behind then glowing.   
  
"Good enough?"  
  
"Perfect..."  
  
"So are you..." Their eyes hadn't been of each other except for the moment she looked at the picture in the locket.   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Believing...."  
  
"In fate or love?"  
  
"That's just say you had a lot of faith in what we had..."  
  
"I always will..." He kissed her.  
  
"I'm sure Jo and Kristen are dieing to here if you are really the man of my dreams!"  
  
"And am I?"  
  
"Well still have to see...."  
  
They walked into the kitchen with 7 people pretending not to care.  
  
"YES!" Rory yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Jo, Kristen and Lauren were really happy for her.  
  
"Ok, it's late! We need sleep, 'cause we are having a quad date tomorrow night!" Dominic reminded them.  
  
  
She girls all smiled and went back up stairs.  
  
~*~ With The Boys ~*~  
  
"SO how did it go?" Nick turned to Tristan.  
  
"Good, I ran before I could hear the rest of it."  
  
"How you get her to cry?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's not hard! When she comes out rubbing her nose and her eyes are all red..."  
  
"Yea.. I guess. I gave her a locket she left at my house a long time ago...."  
  
"So you steal something from her, give it back, and she cries..." Matt said  
  
"I didn't steal it!"  
"Right...."   
  
"It wasn't the locket, I had put a picture in side of it. She really loved it."  
  
~*~ With the Girls ~*~  
  
"So wait, quad? Who's going with who?" Rory miss some stuff.  
  
"Well, Dominic finally asked me out!" Jo said  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
"And then Matt asked me...." Kristen confessed.  
  
"MATT! You and Matt!"  
  
"Yea, its a little crazy!"  
  
"A LITTLE!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Hey Lauren, I got a extra bed in my room if you just want to hang tonight?" Kristen asked her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So you and nick... How did this happen...." Rory asked her.  
  
"Well, I asked him to dance and then we figured out that we were both video game fanatics!"  
  
"Oh god not you too!" Jo said. "My old friend, that's all she did! And every time I look in the game room, I see Nick playing something!"  
  
Lauren smiled. "Yea, well...."  
  
"I think that we all need our beauty sleep!"  
  
All the girls went to their beds and feel asleep. They woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh My god...."  
  
TBC  
  
There it was. The table was set, flowers in the middle, tablecloth and everything. There sat 4 plates with eggs, bacon, toast, and OJ, Coffee by one.  
  
"Oh My God..." Rory walked in.  
  
"They can cook?" Kristen asked  
  
"I guess..." Lauren said.  
  
"I.... Wow...." Jo was stunned. They all sat down.   
  
"And it's good!" Kristen affirmed it.  
  
"These boy are charmers... we better watch out..." They laughed.   
  
" I wonder where they went?" Lauren looked around.  
  
"They should be here to take the love and glory..." Jo added  
  
"Yea..." Rory scanned the room also. "They're planning something..."  
  
"Yea, this seems a little..."  
  
"Nice! Our guys do nice, but not this nice..." Kristen got up. "Hm..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jo stood up.  
  
"Hear what?" Now all the girls were standing up looking around the room.   
  
"The tapping sound...." Jo points to the door.  
  
"MY BE THERE IS A KILLER WITH A PEP LEG IN THE HOUSE!" Kristen yelled.  
  
They all look at each other and broke out laughing.   
  
" I think we are all just paranoid..." Rory tried to calm everyone down.  
  
"Yea, probley..."   
  
"I think we are all just nerves about tonight..." Lauren said  
  
"Yea. Does anyone know what time we are going out?" Rory asked looking at the clock  
  
"I think Dom said 6:00..."Jo said looking at the clock.  
  
"That only gives us 8 hours to go find new outfits, shower, make-up, and hair!" Kristen ran up stairs. The girls followed. They all went to the mall.   
  
Lauren went rampage and bought a Paris of black pants with a black tank with a golden tiger on the front.  
  
Kristen went to Arden B and got a new pare of dark jeans with a sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff.  
  
Jo went to J. Crew and got a long black skirt a tank and a long sweater thing.  
  
Rory went to Limited and got a short khaki skirt with a plain pink tank top.  
  
It was now 1:00 and the girl took a cab home.   
  
"Ok... we have 5 hours..."  
  
They showed and laid out there clothes. They made a pit stop for some fruit and drinks and then went back to getting ready.  
  
"ARG!" Lauren threw down the eyeliner. "I can't do this!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Jo yelled from the other room. She came in and picked up the pencil.  
  
"Look up" Jo told her and lined the bottom of her eye. "No close yours eyes." And she lined the took.  
  
"There, now was that, that hard!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Jo just shock her head and went back to her make-up. They were all about ready when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Rory picked it up.  
  
"Hey, You girls   
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yea. You girls just be ready at 6:30..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
:click:  
  
"Who was that?" Kristen yelled from up stiars.  
  
"NICK! HE SAID BE READY AT 6:30!"  
  
"We have... an hour and a half!"  
  
6:30 came soon.  
  
:Buzz Buzz:  
  
"Their Here!"  
  
The girl all threw there shoes on and went to the door.   
  
"Ok, if you all don't back up, I cant get the door open!" Kristen was squashed.  
  
They back up, and she opened the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
"I'm your driver...." He looked at their blank faces. "I'm sorry do I have the right address? I'm here for a Jo, Rory, Lauren and Kristen... I was sent by a Mr. Du Gray."  
  
"Yea, you got us..." Kristen answered.  
  
"Mr. Taler?" Rory knew him.  
  
"Miss Gilmore?"  
  
"Hey... you came with Tristan to Chicago?"  
  
"Yes ma`am. Mr. Du Gray sent me to make sure his son doesn't have any troubles."  
  
"It's good to see you again."   
  
"You to ma`am,. But I should be getting you ladies to the restaurant."  
  
They all walked to the limo.  
  
"This is so cool! I've never been in a limo before." Lauren said  
  
"Really?" Jo asked  
  
"Yea."  
  
They talked for about 20 minutes and the limo stopped. The door was opened for then and they got out.  
  
"Wow..." The girls stood in front of a very nice looking Italian restaurant.  
  
"The boys have great taste in restaurants I see."  
  
"I was told to tell you to just go in and they will be waiting..." Mr. Taler told them.  
  
"Thanks." They walked in.  
  
"Hey here they come..." Nick hit Dominic in the arm.  
  
They stood waiting at the top of the stairway.  
  
"You guys are amazing..." Jo went and hugged Dominic.  
  
"You all look amazing." Tristan was looking only at Rory when he said this.  
  
They all smiled and went into their table.  
  
There was normal dinner conversation took place. Then the drinks kicked in. They all got loosened up.  
  
There was laughing and joking.  
  
"Ok, guys lets get out of here before we get kicked out." Dominic stood up.   
  
"Yea... Come on Gilmore lets get out of here..." He held his hand out, waiting to feel Rory's.  
  
She just smiled and placed her hand in his.   
  
This just feels so right.... And he walked out the door, her hand in his.  
  
All the roommates had a wonderful time on the date. Lauren and Nick went back to her place, Kristen and Matt went to the house and talked over ice cream, No one knows where Jo and Dominic went. They guess some bar somewhere. Rory and Tristan just walked.  
  
"Do you think this is right?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere. But yet it came from his lips.  
  
She looked up at him. "I think this is more right then anything else in the world."  
  
"Then why do you act funny around me?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Rory, I know how you act. And lately you haven't been the same not as real. You seem to tell me just enough to cover your ass. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your ass Gilmore. But I need you to let me in. Like we used to be..."  
  
She smiled; he always could make her smile. "I don't know, I haven't been doing it on purpose. I guess I'm just afraid of being hurt again..."  
  
"I wont hurt you. There is nothing else that can tare us apart. We are 21 and our parents can't make us do a damn thing. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. And I mean it. There is nothing big enough to me want to leave you." He pulled her closer to him, help to reassure her that what he said was true.  
  
"I know you love me I never doubted that... but there is so many things that could happen..."  
  
"God Gilmore! Don't live your life in fear, just do what your heart says..." He pulled her in and kissed her. "And what does your heart say?"  
  
"That I'm a big dork who has a great guy and I should just live my life...."  
  
"I like you heart..."   
  
They began to walk again.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You want to know what my heart and minds says?"  
  
"Absolutely..."  
  
"That we will be together forever."  
  
"And I'm getting the feeling that you're right..." She said and they went in to the house. By the time they got back it was late and every one was asleep. Rory and Tristan were still a bit wired and went to watch a movie down stairs. He poped a video in the player and went to set with Rory on couch.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"American Pie 2." (The dates might not make sense, but humor me.)  
  
"What, that just came out?"  
  
"Well, I have friends in high places..."  
  
She just smiled. After the first five minutes they were both hysterical laughing.  
  
"Oh My God! I can.... can't..." Rory was trying to talk threw her laughter.  
  
"Believe they did that!" Tristan belted out her sentence for her.   
  
They were very loud because Kristen and Matt came down.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
"Yea, shut the hell up! It's like..." Looking over at the clock. "4:30!" Kristen reported.  
  
Tristan and Rory looked at them. And slowly looked at eachother, not a word was spoken. And then they looked at the TV. Jim had just started to dance around playing the trumpet. And they burst out laughing again. This time so hard they fell of the couch.  
  
"Oww...." She said, still laughing.  
  
It took a moment, but Tristan calmed him self down. He raised one eye brow to Kristen and Matt.  
  
"Ohhh, you want to know what WE were doing? I want to know what YOU TWO were doing...." He smirked.  
  
Rory sat up and had her chin rested on the top of the couch looking at Kristen and eyeing Matt.   
  
"Uh...." He said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"EH... Eh What?" Jo said with a slight moan in her voice as she and Dominic came down the stairs.   
  
"Eh... nothing! Did Tristan and Rory wake you up too?"  
  
"No, your two big mouths did!" Dom said, pointing at Matt and Kristen.  
  
"Oh...." Kristen said. "But what were you two doing?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Now if Nick were here he and Lauren would come down and say that you two woke THEM up!" Rory said amused by all her run mates standing there all slightly embarrassed.   
  
They all chuckled.  
  
"What are you two watching any way?" Dominic said walking over to the couch.  
  
"American Pie 2...." Tristan said sitting back on the couch.  
  
"you mean 1?"  
  
"No, I get advanced copies of some movies."  
  
"Sweet!" Dom said jumping over the couch. And landed with a Thud next to Tristan.  
  
"Geez man!" Tristan moving over.  
  
"American Pie 2!" Kristen said. "Move over!"  
  
And soon all the roommates were on the couch or leaning on it. They were all tried, but this movie was just too funny to stop.  
  
1:00 (pm) rolled a rounded. They had been up till 5:00ish and all fell asleep where they sat. Nick and Lauren came walking back into the house.  
  
"Uh... Hm...." He said looking at the mess of people piled around the couch.  
  
"Should we get them up?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yea, we have too...." He said walking over to them. He went really close to Dominic's ear and yelled. "YO! TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"   
  
"Ahhh! Jesus man!" He said holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Morning to you too." This of course stirred the others and they all woke up.  
  
"What the hell happened here last night?" Lauren asked.   
  
"It's a long story, I need coffee first..." Jo stumbled to the kitchen. "Rory! You want right?" She asked  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Guess not..." Jo and Rory were Coffee both lovers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What should we Get?

Nick and Lauren sat laughing as the roommates re-created the scene that happened last night.  
  
"It was very funny..." Rory said sipping her coffee.  
  
"I can imagine." Lauren said.  
  
The rest of the day was cleaning up, talking, and napping.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Dom came over and asked.  
  
'Uhh's' rang a round the table.  
  
"Ok, well that sounds like a lot of fun!" Dom said over excited.  
  
"Ok, I got it! Lets go to a club!" Kristen said  
  
"Oh, goodie! Something new and different for us!" Jo said, being sarcastic.  
  
"You have any thing better in mind?"  
  
"No, Lets get ready ladies!" The girls all went up and started to do hair, make-up, and a change of clothes.  
  
"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Tristan said. All the guys had been waiting for 1/2 hour while to girl got ready.  
  
"Because we need to look beautiful!" Jo said walking down the stairs.  
  
"And you always do..." Dominic said giving her a quick kiss. She bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"Ready ladies?" Matt said as the rest of the girls walked down.  
  
"You bet!" Rory said.  
  
They went to a few clubs, but they really weren't feeling any of them.  
  
"You guys just want to go out to eat?" Nick asked  
  
"Yea..." Lauren said.  
  
"That's sounds good. I got a head ache any way..." Rory said taking Tristan's hand before walking out the door.  
  
They all walked down the street laughing and joking.  
  
"You know what guys, these have been the best months of my life!" Rory said.  
  
"Mine too..." Jo agreed. Everyone else did too.  
  
"I have an idea..." Kristen said.  
  
"Oh god help us all!" Matt said look up at the sky.  
  
"We should all get tattoos!"  
  
"What?" Nick yelled.  
  
"Hey... the pain part sucks, but a few mud slides later and I wont feel a thing!"  
  
"What do you say?" Kristen said with a smirk.  
  
"We all have to have a meaning that ties all together." Tristan said.  
  
"Hey Tristan dude I love her and all but I'm not tattooing Rory's name on my ass like you!" Dominic said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"How about a globe?" Jo asked.  
  
"Like real WORLD..." Rory said.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Well we're the first real world ever not to have a single un happy person..."  
  
"Yea well I'm not having a heart on my ass either!" Dom yelled.  
  
  
"Ok this is a big deal so let go to that café and talk while we figure out what to have tattooed on us!" Rory said and they all walked over.  
  
They sat in one of those really big round booths. With a chair at the end for one more.  
  
"Ok, so what does everyone want?" Kristen said.  
  
"Wait, does everyone want one is the first question!"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Ok, then. What do we want?"  
  
"Wait, how pain full is it?" Lauren asked,  
  
"Not that bad..." Jo said.  
  
"Yea, it's ok..." Dominic added.  
  
"You both have one?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yea... the one around my arm.... How could you not see it?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!"  
  
"Yea, I would think you would see mine to.... it's a cross on the small of my back."  
  
"Ohh yea, I remember now!"  
  
"So, what does everyone want?"  
  
"It really doesn't have to be tied in with the phrase, 'Real World'. We shared a lot of other things." Nick said.  
  
"Yea, that's true."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well, Hm...."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"how about we all just get a 'RR'?"  
  
"People could think it was someone's initials."  
  
"Ok well...."  
  
"How about we get 'RR' in like Chinese symbols?"  
  
"Hey I like that."  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Kool!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They all agreed. But they had to make a pit stop to get some drinks. The pain thing scared a few people.  
  
"Ok, so were all ready?"  
  
"Yup...."  
  
Dominic got his done on his forearm, Tristan too. Matt got it on his shoulder blade. All the girl got them on there ankles.  
  
"That wasn't too bad..."  
  
"It will probley hurt more in the morning..." Dom told Rory.  
  
"Yea, well whatever..."  
  
"I just want to say I love you all!" Kristen yelled.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" They all yelled getting into a group hug.  
  
"And these are permanent reminders how that!" Jo yelled  
  
~*~*~  
Sorry I got off the whole Trory thing, but the next chapter will have a lot in it.  
  
  
~*~ 2 months later ~*~  
  
"I can't believe it is time to go all ready!" Kristen said bragging a large box into the hall.  
  
"I know!" Matt yelled back. "What I'm I going to do with out you?"  
  
"I don't know... but we wont have to find out..." She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I decided to go UCLA!"  
  
"you going to my college..."  
  
"OUR College Babe OUR College."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Kristen smiled. "I love you too." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss."  
  
"Awww...." Jo said try to brag a box into the hall, but not being able to. She pulled so hard she feel down on her ass. "Why is it so heavy! DOMINIC!!!!"  
  
"Too Heavy?" He came from around the corner.  
  
"How'd you guess..."  
  
"Well it's moving day, you have A LOT of stuff, and you not very strong!"  
  
"Hey! I'm strong... kinda...." He picked up the box with ease.  
  
"Now this is why I love you..."  
  
"Oh not my eyes, personality, or wit. The fact that I can pick up heavy things."  
  
"Not just that silly!"  
  
"Than what else."  
  
"You can reach the thing from high selves for me too!" She said playfully before giving him a kiss.  
  
  
"Does any one know where Nick is?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I think he's at Lauren's...."  
  
"Is he ever in the house!?"  
  
"Nope!" A few people yelled back.  
  
Rory was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen now to her and Tristan. Tristan walked in and knocked on the doorframe. She didn't hear him. He knew she was deep in thought. He watched her for minute before running over and jumping top of her.  
  
"Ugg. Hey you..."  
  
"Whatchu thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Hey Gilmore! It's me Tristan. I know when you think..."  
  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
  
"Well, we are going to live happily ever after...." HE said kissing her collar bone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's the way things go for people who are in love."  
  
"Not always, look at Romeo and Juliet..."  
  
"Honey they were made up?"  
  
"Yea but still..."  
  
"I wont be taking poison any time soon, so I think you wont be needing a dagger..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Tristan, I mean for real we go to school on two different sides of the country..."  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory I have enough credits to graduate and now I'm going to go to the police academy..."  
  
"Wait What!"  
  
"I've wanted to be a cop since I found out my favorite uncle did it. But my father yelled and said a bunch of crap. So I did what he wanted I went to Yale and I graduated. He never told me after that I couldn't do what I wanted. And this is what I want."  
  
"Tristan...."  
  
"Rory trust me it is not you bring me there. They have one of the best police academies in the US."  
  
"Are you sure..."  
  
"Yea I'm sure!" He kissed her.  
  
~*~ Air Port ~*~  
  
"So this is it guys..." Jo said all ready crying.  
  
"I'm gunna miss you guys so much!" Kristen said, crying.  
  
"I know, you like sisters!" Rory also crying said.  
  
"You guys are such babies!" Lauren said smiling.  
  
"You big dork get over here!" Jo said and all the girl had one big hug. The guys all watched and decided to make it one BIG hug and they all went on.  
  
"Friends forever! Not to sound to corny!" Kristen yelled.  
  
"So what's happening with you and Nick?" Rory asked Lauren.  
  
"Nick found a great job here and we're staying together."  
  
"That's so great!"  
  
"What about all of you?" Lauren asked back.  
  
"Well, Matt is going to go to my college and we're together."  
  
"Dom and I are both out of college we decided to take a trip together, to Hawaii!"  
  
"Rory?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Tristan's graduating early and he's coming by me and going to the Police Academy..."  
  
"Wait where Tristan going?"  
  
"He wants to be a cop."  
  
"Wow, Tristan a cop..."  
  
"Yea I know, but he said it's what he wants to I'm not going to stand in his way."  
  
"But you two are still together..."  
  
"Forever...." She smiled.  
  
"Flight 342, leaving gate 23 now."  
  
"That's us..." Jo and Dominic said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much! Call me and write!" Jo yelled.  
  
"We will." She gave everyone a kiss and her and Dom bored the plane.  
  
"Two down..."  
  
"Flight 634, please bored at gate 67."  
  
  
"Two more..." Kristen said looking at Matt.  
  
"Ready?" He asked taking her hand.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I love you all!" They all gave hugs and Kristen and Matt diapered into the gate.  
  
"So miss's Gilmore are you ready?"  
  
"Yea... you know with you being a cop you are going to be in a lot of danger?"  
  
"As long as I have you in my life nothing can touch me...." He said kissing her.  
  
"dude, were still here!" Nick said waving his hand in the air.  
  
"sorry..." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Lauren, I hope you know that you were like a roommate to us..."  
  
"You probley spent more time in the house the Nick here" Tristan said.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Flight 784 gate 12..."  
  
"That's us..."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Tristan and Rory went on to their plane.  
  
"So lets go looking for our new home..." Nick said putting his arm around Lauren.  
  
~*~ Plane ~*~  
  
Tristan knew Rory hated to fly. He put his arm around her as soon as the engines started. She leaned into his chest and sighed.  
  
"I'm really glade that fate had it in for us."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
Rory leaned into his chest again and began to fiddle with her locket.  
  
"I can't believe you kept this..."  
  
"Really? Why would I get ride of it?"  
  
"I don't know, I would think you would have moved on or something..."  
  
"To what? Something better? No such thing..." He said kiss her.  
  
She smiled. The two feel asleep soon.  
  
"Tristan..." Rory shock him, it was time to leave the plane.  
  
"What Gilmore?"  
  
"Time to go, where home...."  
  
"Oh..." He got up and got their bags from the overhead compartment.  
  
"TAXI!" Tristan yelled.  
  
He opened the door for Rory and the two got in.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Well, my parents aren't home, as usual..." He said with a smirk.  
  
"And what, oh what could we do?" She said with a smile.  
  
"I think we will find SOMETHING..."  
  
"I think we will too..."  
  
~*~ Next morning ~*~  
  
Rory woke up in Tristan's arms. Feeling safe and secure she didn't want to ever leave those arms, then she remembered that he wanted to go to the police academy. She wanted to enjoy there first day home. She wasn't going to bring anything up till that night.  
  
"Morning..." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hey you...."  
  
"You know there is nothing better then waking up in the arms of the man you love..." She said turning around to face him.  
  
"Eh... the WOMEN! Unless u have something to tell me..."  
  
"Shut up!' She said planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
She looked over at the clock. "Lunch..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"How about we order in and only get out of the bed to get the food and use the bathroom. I just want to lay in your arms all day long..."  
  
"I think we can arrange that...."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. And that they did, all day just lying with each other. It was night and she and Tristan were walking along the main street to find a place for dinner.  
  
He put his arm around her waste as they walked. Rory didn't want to ruin things but she had to know. "So do you have to live on campus for this training thing?"  
  
"Yea, unless you married or engaged..."  
  
"Which we are not..." She said disappointed that they would have to be apart from each other. "It will be hard to not live with you after all this time."  
  
"You wont have to..."  
  
"But you just said that you had to be married or engaged..."  
  
And as soon as she said the word engaged Tristan pulled out a ring box.  
  
"Which I hope to be. Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" Rory yelled. Tristan put the ring on her finger and kiss her.  
  
I hope you liked it. I was thinking about writing a sequel to it were Rory and Tristan are grown up. Tell me what u think!  
  
  
  



End file.
